Visitors
by Weldin987
Summary: Hi, I m Daniel and I live at the edge of nowhere. My life is boring and complicated, when I thought nothing can go wrong, it did. Remember, life can complicate even the most complicated. Rated M for language, but who gives a f..k. Also, sorry for my english.
1. The city of angels

There I´m, walking the old brick road, thinking about daily things as usual, that´s the last thing that has left to me.

As I walk I´m looking around me and thinking about this city, the place I live in. It´s capital of our state, but it looks more like old village in the middle of nowhere. Old houses with plaster fallen off, the old walkway between houses painted with graffiti´s. Every time I walk this way, I think about myself, what have I become, where am I going to, if someone will notice if I´ll die.

Yeah, I must admit my life is boring and I have nothing better to do but walk around because electricity in this hell went off again and my laptop is dead. Only few people live in this junkyard and I´m one of them. I live in 5 store house with 4 other people. We are only people living in this part of the city. Other live in the "better part of the town" but I never liked meeting with people so I decided to live there. And I ´m not complaining, others are fine too.

Well, there are still some exceptions.

First is my best friend Joe, I know him since I was 3, we met in the kindergarten and were raised together, only thing that divided us was computer screen when we play online. Yes, it´s waste of time, but I never was actually productive in my life.

Second survivor in this hell is Lucy, she is as old as me but I never had courage to talk to her (if you´ve ever seen me you´ll understand). Also, her shyness is not making it any easier. She moved in here two months ago and since then I heard her say just few words. I didn´t even see her face clearly, her orange hair always cover half of it. She looks kinda "cute" but I don´t want to talk about it.

Another one is dear Miss Horton, 60 years old widow with fear that someone in her vicinity will die from hunger. I never understood he passion for cooking, but since she gives everyone in the house free samples of her cooking (not like we need it), nobody´s complaining. It´s always nice when you open door and you seed nice old lady with cake in her hands. It can always make your day better, I think it´s one of few reasons why I didn´t commit suicide or something worse.

And the last resident (and biggest asshole between south and north pole), dear mr. Trace, 30 years old man with brown ponytail on his head and smell of bacon all around him. He´s that type of person who doesn´t tolerate anyone or anything but needs to be tolerated by the others. He lives there for 3 years and since that, whole life here has changed. Anyone who was more loud than he likes was given one hour long lesson about rules and everything, he acts like he owns it there.

I mean, living in nowhere with people I don´t even know but it´s home and I like it there.

Now I walk through these streets and think if it was really good idea to move here.

"I should listen to some music." My thoughts are strange and I need to calm down. As I walk I notice old cardboard box in the corner. "How awesome it should be if there was Rainbow Dash in it." I don´t know why, but I came to the box and opened it, I don´t know I was expecting but it wasn´t Battlefield 3 copy for sure. "What the fuck?!" It´s second game I found this month, I don't even have to go to shop, I just look into some cardboard boxes and get games. "Kid´s nowadays." I stood up and went away, it´s not Rainbow Dash but at least it´s something. How can I think there will be pony in the box? But hope is hope.

As I was looking at the back side of the game I realized I wanted to listen to music. I took my phone out of the pocket and plugged headphones in, then I pressed random and waited for song to cheer me up.

I think my phone hates me, song that started playing was "Under the bridge" by Red hot chilli peppers. "You gotta be kidding me." (if you want to know, I often talk to myself).

I wanted to change the song but as the singing started I realized that this is about me. I live alone and this city is the only thing I have.

"Sometimes I feel, like my only friend

Is the city I live in, the city of angels.

Lonely as I am,

Together we cry."

I admit this part brought tears to my eyes, I just realized I´m nothing.

Here comes the depressive thought, it comes to me more often than I care to admit. I need to get a life.

So I went home and thought next song will be better but I got just "November rain" by Guns ´n roses. Why is this happening to me? I just want to be happy but everything is trying to do otherwise. I can´t wait to be back home and to get in my bed. It´s just 4 PM but I am tired as fuck, I was in school to 3 PM and then I had to go to my school for some papers for my job. If you care, I work in "The shack," it´s game shop, you can find anything here. It covers with my school so sometimes I have to skip school to go there. My life is a bit complicated but there people with harder life.

Also, one of my only reasons to happiness besides my friends is My little pony. I wanted to be an artist, I had everything, painting programs, time but I was missing just one thing, I think they call it "talent." So I gave up. Now I just watch the show and laugh at flame wars over the internet.

Here am I, standing in front of my front doors and trying to find that goddamn key, it always disappears when I need it.

Finally, I found it and put it in the keyhole. Just one snap between me and harm of the home. But no, life must be bitch and send that asshole to me.

"You," I head behind me. "what do you think you are doing?"

I turned round and saw Trace in his old white shirt, I´m surprised I didn´t smell him, maybe he finally found shower. "I´m going home, is there any problem?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about that noise this night, I didn´t sleep because of it."

"It wasn´t me, it was someone in the next house."

"Sure, next time you´ll do it, I ´ll call cops."

I didn´t say anything more, I don´t want to continue with this conversation so I just turned and said: "I won´t so it again." I was sure my voice was sarcastic and annoyed enough so he´ll understand I don´t have time for him. But he didn´t have to, I slammed door in front of him and left him alone, maybe he´ll find someone other to tyrannize. I seriously don ´t know what´s his problem, I never did anything to him. I ´m glad he didn´t notice the game in my hand, he´ll want to know where did I get it, it´s hard to get in my country, especially when it was released years ago. He´ll be curious and I don´t want to talk about finding old box with game inside, what will I look like? Someone who´s browsing random boxes on the street? No, thanks.

9 PM, usually at this time I´m watching TV but now I´m just sitting on the couch with wet hair from the shower and I´m thinking about I´ll pay visit to a hairdresser. Everything I s dark, I´m too lazy to turn on the light. I´m just sitting here looking to the ground and thinking about tomorrow. How awesome it will be if something interesting will happen, not just my daily routine: wake up, go to school, go to work, go home, take a shower go sleep.

I must say I´m pretty jealous of that guy in the "My little Dashie," he had something to make him smile and I have just stupid stand- up comedy at 8 PM. I mean, he had her for 15 years, even through she had to leave him he was happy at some time, that ś the thing I will never be.

"Move to the capital they said, there´s better life they said."

I stood up and looked out of the window at my left. All I can see is darkness lit up with old street lamps. And in the background of everything, old refinery, ironically, it´s the only thing there that makes this place look alive. Hundreds of works come everyday to work for minimum pay and then go away to their families on the other side of the city, what a wonderful world. What would I do for family even with minimum pay.

If you ask about my parents, they still live in the town a was living before. We are not even in contact, I don´t know how´s their life going, they don´t know nothing about me.

My brother had more luck, he has a family and job he likes, I think he´s the lucky one.

"Screw them." I turned and went to my bedroom, my wonderfully messy bed is waiting for me, at least someone.

I jumped onto the bed and covered myself with the sheet. I don´t know why but I recalled a memory from my childhood, my parents, my life, the time when my biggest problems were monsters under the bed.

"Why now?" I asked myself and I was stupid enough to wait for the answer.

I closed my eyes prepared to wake up in this world again, but then I saw something shining at my feet. It wasn´t very shiny, but it was getting bigger and bigger…


	2. New kind of tension

„What the..."

Light is growing bigger and I don´t know what the hell is going on.

But when it was big enough to fill half of the wall in front of me it disappeared. I don´t know how, it just vanished into darkness. For a while it looked like nothing more happened until I heard some voices at my bed. At first I thought I´m just tired but it sounded familiar to me, I just can´t recognize it. I wanted to go back to sleep but that voice interrupted me.

"Ehm… sir?"

Now I know it´s female voice. I don´t know what to do in a situation like this so I just moved my head to see what is it but I saw just little shadow in the dark. Surprised by the night visit, I just said ."Yes?" without thinking.

"Eeehm… can you please tell us where are we?"

"In my apartment."

"But where exactly?"

"Can´t it wait till the morning, I´m tired."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting. Where can we go for the night?"

"Couch in the living room is free, go there."

"Thank you, sir."

Then I heard opening and closing the door of my bedroom.

I went back to sleep thinking about what the fuck just happened. Yea, that´s me, someone burgles into my house and I offer him a place to sleep.

"I must be really tired."

Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but before I fell asleep, I smelled something. It was familiar too, it smelled like a library where I haven´t been for 2 years.

After a while I decided to sleep and not to think about this again.

The sun obviously hates me too. Billions of kilometres and it hits me right into my eyes.

Awaken by the sunlight I sat on the edge of the bed, I still can´t stop thinking about last night. What if I´ll open the door and I´ll see some girl sleeping on the couch? It will be probably the best thing that happened to me this year, finally, some girl will talk to me (Lucy doesn´t count).

I decided not to check living room first, but I went to toilet (I think you really know why), and then to the kitchen. All the time I was trying to convince myself no to go there, but I can´t resist, maybe some hot girl is in my apartment.

Now I´m sitting behind the table on the old metal chair in the kitchen and I´m drinking apple juice. I think it expired few days ago but as student I have nothing to complain about, I was used to eat and drink worse things. Also, I can´t get away that voice from the last night, it was so familiar.

I stood up from the chair. "I should go check it."

But then I fell back down and denied myself. Or?

"My life can´t be worse." With these inspirational words I opened the kitchen door and went straight through the hall to the living room. I stopped in front of the door and took a last deep breath, then I opened the door.

Not like I was expecting something normal, but what I saw shocked me more than my acceptance to high school.

Two, no… three colourful balls of fur sleeping on the couch. At first I thought it´s just pile of clothes but clothes don´t breathe (at least not mine). As I came closer I realized why was that voice familiar, it was Twilight Sparkle. At least it looks like it, I never had anything what looks like her.

I don´t know what to do, my first thought was it´s just some blanket but… it´s breathing. I came a bit closer, trying to get some air into my lungs after the strangest surprise this year (who am I kidding, that´s the most interesting thing that ever happened in my life). But I realized I can´t do anything and if I can, I don´t know what, so I just sat on the chair and watched them sleeping.

So I´m sitting here, watching them and thinking how old that juice was.

As I ´m thinking, I´m trying to recognize the other two ponies. I´m not really sure but it might be Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. If you want to know, phrase "My little pony" is not that accurate, they are size of bigger dog, maybe half meter long.

I looked at the clock, 9 AM. God thanks it´s Saturday.

I still don´t know what to do, everything´s so strange and I don´t know if it can be more strange.

Sure it can.

I panicked in the moment whet Twilight opened her eyes and looked at me. She quickly stood up and jumped on the floor. She made few steps back and then she asked:

"Who are you?"

I understand why is she scared, everyone´s scared of things they don´t know. I´m scared too but I know they are not dangerous (maybe), but they don´t know anything about me. I should start clever conversation so they will understand I´m friendly.

Being an Idiot I am I yelled: "I should ask that first, you´re in my house, what are you doing here?" (thanks brain)

"I… I´m a friend, no need for fear."

"I´m not scared, I just want to know who or what are you." I can´t tell them I know who are they, that´s suspicious and it´s hard to explain the fact people are watching them in colourful electric boxes, so I will act like someone who sees them for first time.

She stood more still and honourable, like someone who represents they country in the world.

"I´m Twilight Sparkle, student of princess Celestia. And you?"

"I´m Daniel, student of Ms Burton, but she´s ill so we have a substitute teacher."

"Oh… so, please tell me "Daniel," where are we?" She looks cute but I really don ´t like the way she said my name.

"You are in my apartment…" Then it took me few minutes tell them the street because I still can´t remember it´s name, if it´s its real name. I think someone called it like that once and since then everyone calls it like that.

"Well, it doesn´t look like we are in our world anymore."

"We? Who are your friends?"

"Sorry for my indecency, the blue on is called Rainbow Dash and the yellow one is Fluttershy."

"What a strange and cute names."

"Comes from someone named "Daniel"?" She said it like that again. I don ´t want to be rude so I´ll just change the subject of the conversation.

"How did you even get here?"

"We were repairing the time machine in our Royal Canterlot library and something messed up and then we woke up here."

"Well, my life is at the point when this doesn´t sound strange. So who and what exactly are you?"

"We are ponies, and you?"

"I am human."

"Are you alien or something, I knew they exist."

"Wait a moment, in this world, you are the one who´s an alien."

After this sentence I looked at the couch to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looking at me with scared faces. This is going to be long day.

So as the situation calmed down a bit, I sat in front of them and started to look at them and examining what they even are but what´s worse, they did so too.

As I look at them I´m starting to think they don´t like me, or at least they don´t trust me. Rainbow Dash is looking at me like it´s my fault they are here, Twilight is looking everywhere around and asking about everything and Fluttershy is just hiding behind them and avoiding every eye contact.

Situation is getting awkward so I had to start conversation.

"Aren´t you hungry?"

Twilight looks like only one who wants to communicate.

"We didn´t eat anything since last yesterday, it would be nice from you if have something."

She then smiled at me, looks like she´s trying to show her friends they can trust even when she doesn´t know it by herself.

"I think there´s some pizza in fridge, some animal crackers…"

"A-animal crackers?!"

*Squeak*

It was moment but Fluttershy disappeared under the pile of clothes on the ground. And then get to my room, it was just a moment."

"Aaand she´s gone."


	3. Factories far away

"How long you think it´ll take her to realize Animal crackers are not made of real animals?"

Twilight just slightly smiled and looked at Rainbow Dash. She´s trying to look angry but her unfamiliarity with these products is making her laugh. Her serious look changed when I offered her the cracker. Her mouth stopped grinning and she looked more serious.  
"Why do you hate me?"

She looks insulted, maybe it´s too soon. I don´t even know if she really feels like that.

"I don´t hate you, I just don´t trust you?"

"Because I have just two legs?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well, I bet you don´t have much friends with this attitude."

Her eyes went red and her mouth opened, she flew from the chair right in front of my face and yelled: "What?! Say that again! I don´t have bad attitude!"

"Well, from my perspective, this doesn´t look much friendly."

"I…"

She didn´t say more, purple light surrounded her and she went back to her chair.

"Rainbow Dash, that´s not way to treat someone who offered us place to live."

This sentenced surprised me. When did I signed contract about renting my apartment to three cartoon ponies?

"Wait, wait, wait. "Place to live?" When did I gave you my apartment?"

"Oh sorry Daniel, I thought we can stay here for a while. But if there´s any problem we can easily find some place to stay. If everyone is as kind as you it should be easy."

"Well, I wouldn´t call myself "kind," but I think I am more tolerant than lots of other people, so thanks. Also you can stay here as long as you want, I don´t want to know what would other people do if the find out about you."

"What would they do?"

I am not sure if I want to answer this question. Talking about these examinations, I don´t want to imagine what would they do to these cute creatures from another world.

"You know, don´t think about that. If you want I can show where´s what in here."

She stood up with smile and kindly said: "OK, Rainbow do you want to go too, maybe we´ll find Fluttershy."

She´s trying to convince Rainbow to trust me, but it´s going to be a long way to victory. After thing I said minute ago she´ll hate me for a really long time.

"And here´s my room, that where you appeared last night."

I slightly looked out of the window, seeing all those factories and pollution. I really don´t want to answer much questions about this world.

"What´s that?" Twilight asked while pointing at my computer.

"That´s a computer."

"What´s that, is that something like one of those consoles Princess Luna has?"

"Yeah, let´s say yes."

I´m feeling worse every second, what if they start to ask me about our Queen, history or anything else. Not like I don´t know it, but talking about these wars other things will sure scare them and they maybe won´t trust me. They´ll think I´m psychopathic killer or something even worse.

My thoughts were interrupted by Twilight´s voice:

"What the buck id that?"

When I found her, my worst thoughts became real. She´s looking right out of the window, right at the factory. Smoke is going up, blocking the sun, wonderful post apocalyptic panorama right in front of us.

"That´s a factory." I said like everyday thing (which it´s for me but they both look scared).

"B.. but what´s with that smoke? Why is it so messy around? Why is it blocking the sun? Where´s the nature?"

It looks like tears are getting out of her eyes. She´s even for world she doesn´t know, such a good pony.

Now even Rainbow Dash is looking at this scenery with opened mouth.

"There´s no nature around here, just the city and factories."

"W.. what?"

I heard some voice from direction where was my bed. Then I noticed pink tail hanging from the side of the bed.

"So that´s where you hid."

W.. what do you mean "there´s no nature"?"

I sadly looked out of the window. After all the times I saw it, it´s more and more sad with every time I do.

"Just, there´s not anything, no trees, no flowers, just old dying grass."

"How can you live here?"

"I have no other choice. This or street, all houses and apartments in the centre are too expensive."

"Twilight, can we please go to that "centre"?"

Twilight didn´t say anything, she was just sitting here and thinking what fucked up world she´s in. Fluttershy then flew to the window to see these factories on top of the hill blocking the dun in price of cheap products. Now I need something to distract them.

"So, you are not hungry?"

They don´t even move, I need to do something right now. I went to the window closed the blinds. The room disappeared in the darkness.

"If you stop thinking about it, the faster you can leave."

I opened the door and let the light from hall sneak into the room just to see three pairs of eyes in tears, it´s breaking my heart. Then they stood up and with eyes looking at the floor they left the room. When they left I opened the blinds and went away.

We´re sitting in the kitchen. They don´t look so sad anymore.

"So, third time, are you hungry?"

Fluttershy looked at me with the eyes of little puppy and quietly said: "What do you have, good sir?"

The fact I was called "good sir" first time in my life made want to hug her, but Rainbow will probably won´t let me do it.

I walked to the fridge, opened it and revealed anything I can afford from my poor salary.

"I have pizza, some vegetables, eggs, fish, butter…"

"Do you have any fruits, please?"

"I think I have some apples." I´m not going to tell them about bananas to avoid nasty situations (oh, internet, what have you done to me?).

"Can I have one?"

I´m truly surprised by the fact that Fluttershy is the only one who talks to me now.

"Sure."

I reached at the bowl full of apples on the kitchen counter and picked up the red one. I put it under the water and washed it and when I turned I saw Twilight and Rainbow looking at me hopelessly.

"You want some too, right?"

I think they were just shy to say anything. If so, I don´t know why Fluttershy was the one who wasn´t. Maybe she started to trust me, or she was just really hungry.

I threw the red apple at the table and it rolled in front of the Fluttershy. She picked it up with her hooves and looked at it.

"Sorry. Apples in this world are probably not shiny like the ones in your world."

"She looked at me and slightly smiled. "Oh no, it´s beautiful."

I grabbed another two apples and washed them. When I was coming to the table, Rainbow Dash asked me: "How can people live in world like this? Why don´t they do something?"

I handled her and Twilight washed apples and justly sadly said: "If one man could change the world, everything would be much easier. But he can´t so we have to live with this."


	4. Thunderbolt and lightning

Finally, everything looks better now. Ponies are not crying and they are not hungry anymore. We are all just sitting at the table, looking at each other quietly. I have so much things to ask but I don´t want to look suspicious by knowing too much. I should ask them something, I just don´t know what, also, silence is getting awkward.

"So… What exactly were you doing when you ended up here?"

They all looked at me, three pairs of eyes drilling my head like I did something wrong, I should realize they obviously don´t want to talk about it.

Twilight was the first one to talk.

"It was part of my study, I was learning about time and time traveling. In the castle, there´s a magical hourglass you can use to travel to past," She looked down on the table and with shame in her voice she finished the sentence, " but when I tried it, something obviously went wrong and we ended up in your room."

"That can explain why are you here, but what about Rainbow and Fluttershy?"

"Don´t say my name like that!" Obviously, everything I do is wrong in Rainbow Dash´s eyes.

"Oh, sorry, shall I refer to you as "the angry pony" or "the blue one"?"

"I am cyan!"

"Cyan, blue, same shit."

"You little…"

Then the purple light appeared again and Rainbow Dash was quiet. Twilight continued to answer my questions.

"Well, as my friends they wanted to help me, but they got stuck with me." She looked at Fluttershy and then at Rainbow with purple glowing mouth. "Sorry girls."

"So you were three friends trying to travel in time?"

"No, we were six." Fluttershy maybe forgot about her shyness and finally said something, but as fast as she realized what she did she just squeaked and quickly looked back at the table.

"So as she said, we were six. Three friends of mine, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are still in our world, at least I hope they are. They were in the different room when it happened, they must worry about us."

I can see despair in her eyes, she cares about her friends, few minutes ago, she cared even about world she doesn´t know, how much does she miss her friends?

"I don´t know how it´ll sound or if it´s appropriate, but how it comes you have horn and they have wings?

I don´t know if this is some sort of racism in their world but I really didn´t like the way they looked at me. Fortunately Twilight smiled and way happy to give me advice.

"You know, there are different types of ponies, there are unicorns like me, who have horns and can control magic.

Then there are pegasi, who can fly and earth ponies who are good at working with plants but they don´t have anything special.

Lastly, there are unicorns, royal ponies with horns and wings, they have great power over our world. They can control day, night, love and other things."

She ended this little lesson with small smile, look like she likes the idea of teaching me stuff about their world.

Everything´s quiet again, only birds are chirping outside (I´m surprised there are birds, I heard last one about a year ago when I was living with my parents). Everything´ s getting awkward again and I can´t find something to talk about. Fortunately (or not) the silence was interrupted by the doorbell. I have no idea who it would be now.

I went back to reality and looked at ponies, what do I do now? I stood up and said: "To my room, quick!" I can´t risk revealing them, not like I want to keep them to myself, but I already said why.

Without questions, they quietly went to my room and when heard the doors shut, I went to the hall and opened the main door.

"Hi, dear, I haven´t seen you in a while." The softest voice on the Earth, Miss Horton standing in front of me with cake in her hands. I still can see steam coming from the cake, she must just put it out of the oven.

"H.. hi Ms. Horton, I haven´t seen you too, how´s it going?"

"Nothing new, and you?"

"Ehm, let´s say there are some new things but they are not important." I tried to fake a smile but she knew something´s going on.

"Ok then. Here, I baked you a cake, It´s your favourite, raspberry with chocolate."

"You are awesome Miss, I am living here not even one year and you already know what´s my favourite cake. Mom didn´t know it after 17 years."

"Oh, I better go, I baked some more for other people in the house."

"I´d like to invite you over for a cup of coffee to thank you, but I didn´t clean up in there for along time and I don´t want to invite into such a mess."

"Never mind, Daniel, if you people are happy, I am happy too. Also, I saw you have your windows open. It look like it will rain, you should close them." After this, she went upstairs and left me standing at my door with cake burning my hands. Then I heard some noise and saw Mr. Trace coming upstairs.

As my common sense told me, I closed the door as fast as possible to avoid meting him, that´s the last thing I want. After realizing that my hands are burning I went to the kitchen and put the cake on the table. Also, as she said, I closed the windows in the living room.

"Is it safe?" I heard quiet voice from my room. I almost forgot about them.

"Yes, yes it is."

I am not paying much attention, I´m looking at the grey clouds gathering in the skies.

"Looks like it will rain."

Twilight came to the window and looked outside.

"I have a cake if any of you wants."

"What flavour?"

"Raspberry and chocolate."

I went to my room to look at Fluttershy and Rainbow. They are sitting on my bed looking from the window.

"Are you still looking at that factory?"

Fluttershy sadly looked at me. I think that means yes.

"If you want, I can buy you a goldfish."

She smiled, but I don´t think that´ll help her. Also I finally found something to talk about.

"So… did you think about where will you sleep tonight?

All looked at me with questioning face, like "did you just offer us to sleep with you?". As soon as I realized how bad that sounds I tried to correct myself.

"Ehm, I mean, you sure don´t want to sleep on that old couch. I have some blankets that you can sleep on. At least they are warm so you won´t get cold…

It doesn´t look like I made it better, at least their faces don´t say so.

"Oh, come on, I just don´t know how to express myself, I wouldn´t sleep with you."

I knew it´s better as I saw Twilight with grin on her face, she has to do this on purpose. Is she trying to make me feel bad? I just put on my angry face and said:

"I promise, once I´ll something I´ll regret."

After this they started to laugh and left me standing in my stupidity and one of the worst feels I ever had.

Fooled by ponies, where´ s my life gone? I don´t know what to say but Twilight did it for me.

"OK, girls, stop fooling him, obviously he´s not in good mood now."

"Sure I am not, and I´m not giving you even the smallest piece of that cake."

I am now trying to get that old blanket out of the closet. It looks like all my clothes and other stuff created impassable wall in there. Oh, and by the way, I gave them piece of that cake, I need to stand for what I say, but how can you resist to these small cute eyes they always have?

"Can you help me somehow?"

I looked at Twilight who´s obviously having fun while looking at my struggling with the mountain of random stuff.

"You said you can control magic, can´t you just pull it out?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I´ll help you."

Her horn then glowed and so did the pile in the closet. Then I saw that random stuff slowly floating out of the closet. I finally saw the blankets.

"Finally, thanks."

I put them out and opened the pack the were in. At least it made what it had to, blankets are still like new.

"Well, so this is your new bed, I thin you can open it by yourself. Now if you excuse me, I´ll take a shower."

As I was in the shower I was thinking about what will be next, like, how can I take care of them if I can´t even take care of myself? How long can I hide them?

I opened the bathroom door in my bathrobe and towel on my head. It doesn´t look like something interesting is going on. As I went to my room I saw ponies sitting on the couch. When I went around I heard them giggle. I don´t know why, but for long time, everytime I hear someone giggle or laugh, I automatically assume they´re laughing at me.

Nothing strange beside that, only raindrops and thunders can be heard from outside. I want to know how long will that storm last.

As always I put on the old t- shirt and some short to sleep in. I didn´t even realize how late it is. It´s 5 hours since the visit of Ms. Horton, not it´s 22:00 (or 10PM if you want). I don´t always go sleep at this time, but in last days I´m getting tired very easily.

Also, I saw the blanket next to my bed, looks like they want to sleep in same room with me.

When I came to the living room, I saw them still sitting on the couch, but they weren´t laughing anymore,. They look tired now, maybe they looked like that before and I just didn´t notice.

"Girls, I am going to sleep. I don ´t how about you but if you´ll need something, I just wake me up."

Fluttershy reacted first.

"We are tired too, so we are going to sleep too. If you don´t mind."

"Why would I mind if you go to sleep? Also, I saw you put the blanket next to my bed, you want to make sure I won´t go away?"

I said last words with smile and luckily they reacted the same way, even Rainbow doesn´t look so angry, or maybe it´s just because she´s tired.

I turned lights in my room on and waited until ponies get in. Then I turned off the lights in the living room, everything looks so strange when it´s being lighted juts by lightnings.

I turned around and saw them under the blanket cuddling next to each other. I turned off the light and went to my bed, only lightnings occasionally gave me vision in the darkness.

I finally get in the bed and covered myself with blanket.

I was almost sleeping when I felt something touching my hand and calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Fluttershy standing on my bed with scared face.

"S.. sorry if I am bothering you, but I am scared, will you mind if I´ll sleep here tonight?"

I think I saw little tear on her cheek, she must be really afraid of the thunderstorms, poor little pony.

"No, no I won´t. I am just afraid what will Rainbow Dash say I she´ll see it, you know, she doesn´t like me."

She came closer and lay down. "No she doesn´t, it just takes her to long to trust someone."

I covered her with blanket and closed my eyes, I don´t know why, but I want this to be just a dream.


	5. Kids of war and peace

Something heavy on my chest, sunlight in my face and loud knocking on the door. That´s how I´m waking up today.

"Why?"

I need to find out what´s going on. As soon as I look around my room I realize I forgot to close blind on the windows, that explains the sunlight. Then there´s yellow, heavy ball of fur sleeping on me. I couldn´t help myself and looked down at the blanket on the ground, Twilight and Rainbow are still sleeping , god thanks Rainbow didn´t see Fluttershy up here. Also I´m starting to think my guess they are only of half meter long is pretty inaccurate (I suck at guessing things).

After I gently pushed her away from me and get out of my room I realized I have to go to school tomorrow and I don´t know what to do with them. Seems like they´ll have to survive on their own.

Knocking on the door is getting louder and more intense.

"I´m going!"

I opened the door and saw Mr. Trace standing with grumpy look on his face.

"Oh, dear god."

"You have a problem, young man."

"What is it now?"

"You bumped my car last night didn´t you?"

"I don´t even have a car…"

"Don´t think you can get away with that."

"What? That doesn´t even make a sense. Look, if you have any complexes from childhood go to therapist and don´t bother me."

"Listen here you little piece of shit. If you think you can talk to me like this, then we can solve it like a real men."

"Yea, violence over talking, always the way of humanity."

"Oh…"

He didn´t say more because I closed the door and ignored the following knocking. As I turned to go to the bed again I saw her.

Twilight standing and looking at me.

"What are you doing here, he could saw you."

"Sorry I just… I was interested in that conversation. You know, I told you about my world, what about telling me something about yours?"

"Well, I see you like to learn new things."

She just smiled.

"I don´t think you want to know about the history of this world."

"Why not, you said it before but you never told me why."

"Only word: war."

"We have wars on our world too. I mean, not right now, but there were some."

"Name one."

"Ehmmm… I mean… I can´t recall any. But what wars were here, that can´t be much."

"Oh really, let me tell you some: World war I, World war II, Civil war, Crusades. And many more, I can´t name them all."

"I´m sure they weren´t that bad."

I came closer and looked her into eyes, I want to see her reaction when I tell her truth.

"Around 70 million dead people just on one of them."

She stepped back and quietly opened her mouth. "D… dead? You… you don´t put bad people in prisons or something?"

"You think if someone´s pointing a gun at your face he want´s to put you in prison?"

"But, why would you kill someone, they´ll die anyways."

"Don't tell that to me, I never killed anyone."

"But why would anyone…"

"See? I told you, you don´ t want to know about it."

"Well, you were right. Now I need that some spell to erase this from my memory."

"Why do you have to know everything?"

"I don´t have to, I just want to. By the way, don ´t tell me there were only wars in the history of this world."

"Sure there are."

"What, for example?"

"Space travel, some awesome inventions, right activists…"

"What? You travelled to space, like, to the skies?

"To the moon actually."

"You travelled to the moon? How?"

"Spaceships."

"And what is that?"

"It´s a vehicle that you can use to travel to space."

Conversation was interrupted by sound of opening door. We looked at the direction the sound was coming from. There´s Rainbow standing and looking more grumpy than Mr. Trace few minutes ago.

"What´s wrong with you two? What do you have against idea of long sleep?"

"We are sorry, Rainbow Dash, we were just talking about history."

She then get away and mumbled something. I overheard most of it but heard something like "…had to wake up because of some eggheads…".

"I guess she doesn´t really have much friends."

"You must excuse her, she´s not in good mood now after that."

Seems like no one noticed Fluttershy on my bed, everything going to be fine. I just hope Twilight won´t want to know more from the history, so, again I have to think of something to distract her.

"So, anyone´s hungry?"

"What do you have?"

"Pie from yesterday."

Then I realized it was raining yesterday. I looked out of the window to find out it still is. So we headed to the kitchen and I took the pie, cut off a piece and put it on the table in front of Twilight along with the fork.

"You are not going to eat?"

"No, I ´m not hungry. Also, where´s Rainbow?"

"I don´t know I think she´s still sleeping, you should check them."

"Why me? They are your friends."

"You don= t have to worry, she´s not going to do anything stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she might look bad, but she´s a good friend with friendly nature. Also, she doesn´t like these she doesn´t know. So now you know why does she act like that."

"Why does she judge me? I wanted to be friend and she act like total asshole."

"You shouldn´t talk like that."

"But you know the way she looks at me."

"Yes, I…"

The doorbell filled the room with an annoying sound and rudely interrupted another conversation (why can´t I talk to anyone without being interrupted?).

"Who´s it now?"

I´m not quite sure if I want to open that door, what if there´s Mr. Trace waiting to punch me in the face? Anyway, I can sue him then.

I slowly opened the door and saw Lucy. She´s just standing there and quietly looking at me, I think she´s trying to say something.

"Hi, Lucy."

"H… hi, I just wanted… ehm.. Do you still have that copy of Skyrim?"

"Yes, yes I do. I didn´t know you´re playing videogames."

"N.. no, actually…"

"There´s no reason to be scared of something, you can tell me everything. Anyway, I don´t have anyone to tell that to (forever alone since 1998)."

"Hm? Oh… then. Yes, yes I do, but nobody ever asked."

"Ok then, wait here, I´ll bring it here."

I turned and went to my room but before I get here I heard some strange sound.


	6. Bad and free

Well, at least something positive today, maybe I finally found something we have in common. I need to ask her what else she´s playing. Now I just hope I´ll find it, that shouldn´t be difficult, games are only thing I don ´t have mess in.

When I came to the door to my room, I heard strange noise, like somebody opening the window.

"Oh no, she didn´t."

I opened the door expecting the worst.

And I was right. When I saw opened window and Twilight with Fluttershy looking outside, I knew what happened.

"Did she just…"

My response was silence and Twilight slowly nodding her head. Looks like friendly video game conversation is over. I ran to Lucy and told her I probably borrowed the game to some friend (like I have some). She looked sad, now she probably thinks I am an asshole because the way I said it and closed the door wasn´t one of the nicest.

Now I have to find Rainbow, why did she even went out when it´s raining?

As I was putting on my jacket I went to my room once again.

"Don´t make much noise, be quiet and hope no one will knock on the door."

They both nodded and I closed the window.

I am standing at the main door and looking to the rain. I secretly hope she´s just few steps away and I´ll find her soon.

I stepped outside and as first few droplets fell on my head I knew this will be long journey. Rain´s heavy and I can´t see much, I´ll be lucky if I´ll can find a way home. Luckily, it´s not cold outside but I feel rain is going to soak through my jacket and I´ll and up wet, even now I feel water in my pockets.

When I looked in front of me I saw just few grey smudges, that´s all I can see now. Heavy rain and water droplets on my glasses are making it even harder.

I wanted to check the time because I´m not sure how long it´s since I woke up. I reached in my pocket just to find out I forgot my phone at home. Nothing´s going as planned since they appeared. I finally had chance to talk to Lucy and then this, I have important exams I totally forgot about but instead I´m trying to help three cartoon ponies to survive. And you probably thought your life is hard.

Now I don´t even know how far I am from home, everything looks same. Only things that may lead my way are street lamps and posters on them.

Finally I came to some familiar place. The old, brick road between houses, the one I was going through few days ago. It´s my usual way home from school and I walk it almost every day, but now it seems different. Rain made it look more creepy and dark. When I looked to the sky, houses around seemed way taller, everything now looks strange. I have to find Rainbow as fast as possible and go home, I´m becoming crazy.

It´s already 15 minutes since I started trying to find Rainbow. I´m getting cold and my hands are shaking, but I can´t leave her outside. But what if she´s not even here and meanwhile she´s freezing somewhere else? Seems like I have to go turn and go back.

As I turned I saw it. Strange person in black standing on the other side of the road. I heard rumours about this part of the town. Robbers, drug laboratories and things hidden to public. Lots of people warned me about this place but I never met anyone, only some other people going through.

But now I am standing against "something" and it doesn´t look very friendly.

As soon as it started running towards me I turned and used my last energy to run. I was never good at running. Well, in school I had one of the best times at short distances, but when the track was longer than 100 metres I lost it.

Now it doesn´t look like it will be shorter than that.

After few seconds I felt burning around my stomach and I can´t breathe but I keep running. The most confusing situation occurred when I turned around. The person´s nowhere to be seen, it just vanished into rain. That´s strange because there are no side roads to run into.

"What?"

I was looking everywhere in confusion, trying to find any sign of person that could sell my kidneys and eat me for dinner.

"What?!"

Now I just need to stop being paranoid and quickly go back.

I was keeping distance from the walls, especially at corners. I didn´t need anyone to jump at me.

Also, I completely stopped ignoring the rain and cold wind. It seems like weather got significantly worse as I went outside.

"Finally."

I got out of the alley and went on the other side of the road. I can´t stop thinking about that person, what if it´ll chase me see where do I live? What if already found another innocent victim? What if it wasn´t even bad person? Guess I´ll never know.

After another 15 minutes I finally came to the front door, but still didn´t find Rainbow.

I went the other way as before. There´s nothing, only road to the factory and some dumpsters, but she´s still not there.

As I walk I see only houses and street lamps, but after few minutes, something attracted my attention.

Small cardboard box next to the dumpster. Maybe I´m really crazy but it looks like it moved. I came closer and looked inside, what I saw finally made me happy a little bit.

"So here you are!"

Rainbow slowly turned her head to my direction, she wanted to say something but looks like the rain and cold air made her incapable of anything. She just found nearest place to hide and went there.

"I´m not angry, but promise you won´t do it again."

I put off my jacket and put it then picked up Rainbow. I wrapped her in jacket and she looked at me. Her eyes were saying sorry and I´m sure it was honest.

All way home she didn´t say a word, I only saw few tears on her cheeks, but probably it was just the rain.

I opened the main door and slowly went up to my apartment door, fortunately, no one saw me carrying her. I found the right key and opened the door.

I carried her to my room where Fluttershy and Twilight were already waiting for us. Twilight immediately asked us where we were and what happened. Rainbow didn´t say anything and me neither. I felt sore throat and my head aches so probably I am ill too. I just gently put her on my bed and I went to the living room and with last bit of energy I fell on the couch. Then I remember only darkness.

When I woke up, it was still raining. Small raindrops on the window sound like drums in my head, I don´t even want to stand up because I´m sure I´ll get the worst headache, but I had to, and I was right.

As soon as I stood up my head felt like it just exploded and the pain expanded even into my neck. Great, now I can´t even move my head. Also, I have sore throat so maybe I won´t speak much (my parents were waiting for this moment for years). Now I have to look at Rainbow to know how she´s doing.

I opened the door and saw all three ponies on the blanket next to my bed, my jacket was hanging on a heater. As I walked into the room they stopped talking and Twilight and Fluttershy both looked at Rainbow. She looks guilty and she realizes what she did. She slowly came to my legs and turned her head up. I saw it caused her pain, she probably ahs the same problem with neck as me.

"I… I am sorry."

With the last word she looked to the ground.

"We all make mistakes, just promise it won´t happen again."

I kneeled to her so I can hear her better and she doesn´t have to talk so loud.

"I promise."

"Why did you even run away?"

"I… I don´t even know. I just wanted you to be angry."

"So you almost killed yourself to make me angry?"

"I know, it was stupid."

"Why do you even hate me?"

"I don´t hate you, I just…" She quietly look around the room and tried to find the right words. "I just wanted to know how far can I go."

"So that´s why you´ve been annoying and keep refusing my help?"

She just nodded her head.

"Oh, you."

I spread my arms and hugged her. I felt like she rubbed her head in my shoulder. Then I heard sniffing, I stopped hugging her and saw tears and small smile on her face, she finally looks like she´s happy.

I stood up and sneezed, seems like it was all worth it.

"Well, some good news for you all."

They all looked at me.

"It seems like we are both ill so I probably won´t go to school tomorrow so you won´t have to survive here by yourself. And now, who else is hungry?"


End file.
